


Allow Me Thee to Adown

by iterations



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Theatre Of Tragedy (Band)
Genre: A Rose for the Dead, Christine as Tragedienne, F/M, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Shakespearean Language, Sorry Not Sorry, Theatre of Tragedy, Velvet Darkness They Fear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iterations/pseuds/iterations
Summary: What would Phantom of the Opera be like if it had been interpreted by Norwegian goth metal band Theatre of Tragedy? I'm toying with the idea here. This is completely self-indulgent bullshit.You don't need to know about the band to enjoy Raymond's poetry, but you do need to like archaic English. If you hate Shakespeare; Moveth hence fro hither.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I felt compelled to do for months, ever since I saw the empty Theatre of Tragedy fandom here at AO3. All dialogue is written by Raymond I. Rohonyi 1995-1997 (with some help from Liv).  
>    
> [If someone feels obliged to sue, I concede into giving away 100% of the profit, which is 0:-]
> 
> Christine has recently found out that Erik tricked her and is not an angel at all. To smooth things over and try to make a fresh start, Erik has invited her to dine in his underground home.
> 
> Christine's vocals is to the left; Erik's to the right.

Christine descends the marbled steps down to the Phantom's abode. Her white dress billows around her legs as she hesitantly and yet purposefully gain on her destination, step by step. The boat is anchored at the shore of the lake; waiting for her to row it across the placid pool. There is no trace of the siren, no devious traps that can drown, strangle or decapitate. Tonight the Phantom is hosting company and she will have her say. Betrayed and belied, she almost turned down the invitation, but after some serious thought she realized she needed closure. Christine would let him explain, and then she would make him understand how deeply he had hurt her with his lies.

Channeling her anger and dismay into each stroke of the oars, Christine arrived breathless and seething. Eric was waiting at the shore and reached out his hand to offer her support during the landing. She swatted away his hand and lifted her skirts slightly while disembarking the tottering vessel. Eric pursed his already gaunt lips impossibly thinner, but said nothing. He escorted her to the dining table and pulled out Christine's chair for her to seat herself. She sat down and let him fill her wine glass, while the plates were already laden with food. 

Eric seated himself from across the table and neither said a word or tasted a bite, until Christine sighed and looked him in the eye. She parted her full, moist lips to say what she came here for;

_Come in out of the rain thou sayest --  
But thou ne'er step'st aside;  
And I am trapp'd, I'm trapp'd.  
A distance there is..._

Eric looks at her with wide eyes, struggling to find a response. After a while of opening his mouth, closing it and opening it again, he grips the napkin in balled fists and with tears threatening to spill from the corners of his eyes.

_Teach me, dearest, the reason wherefore --  
Mind not the palling velvet darkness,  
thou by such angst mark'd art?!_

_I will not drink thy vintage wine, my dear;  
Thou hast heed'd that I am of innocence.  
Yet thou let'st thy lass into peril --  
Thou let'st me be parch'd._

_Please! -- Heed my words;  
In thy sorrow I will kiss thy tears.  
In thy bliss I will take thee by thy hand.  
The sapor of grapes thou shalt savor,  
and harken the nightingale sing oh so blithely._

Christine scoffs and lowers her eyes for a moment. After a deep breath she collects herself and looks back at her aforesaid angel.

_On his knees... A plea to harvest roses;  
No heed for the thorns you count!  
Wherefore vow me?  
Wherefore this gilded proffer?  
Wherefore not pay court to a maid more fair?_

_I do, in the blooming flower, pleasure find!  
And me in the yesterday's bind?!  
Innocence is reserved for the meek:  
Of naught is my grasp ne'er to be!_

_Hah! - for thee even a hound holdeth the throne!  
Unwantéd child of mother! -- Plague of plagues!  
Father of leprous children.  
I wield ye to stint this brawl!  
Nigh is the ford -- yet harken! -- do not thwart!  
Desirest thou to do it withal?_

_Now as I am to be bereaft of my troth;  
I cry aloud my last words of lost hope.  
A violent gust of wind is my frame of mind;  
Huxes like moisture through pores.  
  
I close thee my beloved into my heart --  
Conceal thy memory in my inner sanctum.  
In my thoughts thou shalt forever be --  
As a dear and precious remembrance._

Eric rises and turns around to leave, but Christine is not done. He still doesn't comprehend the extent of his betrayal. She shoots out of the chair and runs to him. He starts to walk away without looking back, but she grabs his arm and turns him towards her.

_When thou thy tears hast hidden,  
"Come back!", thou sayest --  
There I soon am to be --  
But how am I to run when my bones, my heart  
Thou hast me bereaft --  
But run thou sayest;  
I run, I run, I run..._

_Oh - my dearest; the sweet music in the ear --  
Albeit, daresay I, the lullaby of an everso dark sleep.  
My precious, likest thou what emergeth yon the distant?  
The throbbing and breathing of life's machinery!  
Wanion its oh so damndest soul!_

_After all these years thou left'st me down  
In the emotional depths --  
The sombre soak'd velvet drape is hung upon me.  
Turning my feelings away from our so ignorant world:  
All the beautiful moments shared, deliberately push'd aside._

_Be still -- harken the lure of night!  
bale in each its damndest shadow,  
cloth me in night, ne'er fell rue,  
in its face, behold! naught save grue.  
Pray, ne'er come hither daylight! --  
Wane to dust the wight,  
velvet darkness, thee we ourselves bestow! --  
Misery it in velvet fright!_

_Morn of a joyous day! Hower 'twixt weed;  
Fertile desert! Cheerful dirge!  
Misery me not! -- Man nor beast, envy me!  
Lest 'tis an act of wont._

_Misery thee?! -- Rather misery me!  
For in Time's durance am I naught but wee._

_I bethink this fro my thoughts; hitherto, about this,  
I beheld to these words no tongue._

_Oft I waylay my tongue --  
Those of which are withal by my gnarléd heart not heed'd;  
Or doth the trostle sing with more glee  
at daybreak than at twilight?  
Many are the drapes that my past bury._

_Sensing this pine is as deep as the deepest chasm.  
'Tis and hath e'er been merry blood to pest --  
Hither! -- Cede and fulfill my phantasm!  
To be adust for time longer can I not bide,  
Cherish me and sonorously do me laud --  
Hence the heart hale out thro' the chest!_

_Stay still patient;  
Wilt thou my sister of merciful troth be?  
I shall attempt the halter of thy life make less tighten'd!_

_Had I what it taketh I would do;  
I sense -- I cannot sense._

_I cede my heart.  
Make haste! -- I pray -- Respond my plea!_

_Sonorous to my ears are the words form'd by thy tongue.  
Conquer me! -- Waylay me! -- Swathe me 'twixt thy arms!  
Make me sense the wine which is drunk by queens.  
And let it flow white and full in taste o'er my lips._

_Make me sense the wine which is drunk by kings.  
And let it flow red and full in taste o'er my lips._

_Ah! such delight I sense:  
Eternally and ne'erendingly;  
Savour the bitter grapes of life!  
A soulsister of thine I am._

_Grant me thineself!  
I bore the woe in my heart;  
My heart was shatter'd into its tithe,  
as I depart embrace me.  
Save yet are its chambers in flood,  
and in paltry time will I re-awake --  
I love thee._

_Let me openly greet thy kiss;_  
_the most loving and caring bites._

Erik takes Christine in his arms and they finally kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I threw a beast in your laps without explanation... Not cool iterations – so I posted a sort of “directors commentary” in chapter two. No one asked for it but I felt I needed to explain this crap.


	2. Commentary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My commentaries are in bold.

  
  


_Come in out of the rain thou sayest --  
But thou ne'er step'st aside;  
And I am trapp'd, I'm trapp'd.  
A distance there is..._

**He says that he loves her,  
but treats her like an ignorant child.  
There is a distance between his words and his actions. **

_Teach me, dearest, the reason wherefore --  
Mind not the palling velvet darkness,  
thou by such angst mark'd art?!_

**He doesn't understand why she is upset,  
but he wants to understand her.  
**

_I will not drink thy vintage wine, my dear;  
Thou hast heed'd that I am of innocence.  
Yet thou let'st thy lass into peril --  
Thou let'st me be parch'd._

**He believes that she is chaste,  
but he tempts her virtue with no intentions of  
fulfilling his promises of a more physical relationship. **

_Please! -- Heed my words;  
In thy sorrow I will kiss thy tears.  
In thy bliss I will take thee by thy hand.  
The sapor of grapes thou shalt savor,  
and harken the nightingale sing oh so blithely._

**He wants her to believe that he truly loves her.**

_On his knees... A plea to harvest roses;  
No heed for the thorns you count!  
Wherefore vow me?  
Wherefore this gilded proffer?  
Wherefore not pay court to a maid more fair?_

**She understands that he wants to please her,  
but his actions are causing her more harm than pleasure.  
She doubts his intentions.  
**

_I do, in the blooming flower, pleasure find!  
And me in the yesterday's bind?!  
Innocence is reserved for the meek:  
Of naught is my grasp ne'er to be!_

**He counters, that his actions were indeed sincere,  
maybe more so in the beginning.  
He justifies his betrayal because he is too  
ugly to get her attention else wise. **

_Hah! - for thee even a hound holdeth the throne!  
Unwantéd child of mother! -- Plague of plagues!  
Father of leprous children.  
I wield ye to stint this brawl!  
Nigh is the ford -- yet harken! -- do not thwart!  
Desirest thou to do it withal?_

**She calls him names.  
She has had enough excuses, she will hear no more of it.  
She asks if he will continue this charade despite everything. **

_Now as I am to be bereaft of my troth;  
I cry aloud my last words of lost hope.  
A violent gust of wind is my frame of mind;  
Huxes like moisture through pores.  
  
I close thee my beloved into my heart --  
Conceal thy memory in my inner sanctum.  
In my thoughts thou shalt forever be --  
As a dear and precious remembrance._

**He gives in and accepts that he blew his chance.**

_When thou thy tears hast hidden,  
"Come back!", thou sayest --  
There I soon am to be --  
But how am I to run when my bones, my heart  
Thou hast me bereaft --  
But run thou sayest;  
I run, I run, I run..._

**Again, there is a distance between his words and his actions.  
He wants her love, but he pushes her away when she tries. **

_Oh - my dearest; the sweet music in the ear --  
Albeit, daresay I, the lullaby of an everso dark sleep.  
My precious, likest thou what emergeth yon the distant?  
The throbbing and breathing of life's machinery!  
Wanion its oh so damndest soul!_

**He would love for her to love him,  
but to love him is treacherous.  
He has cursed himself to loneliness. **

_After all these years thou left'st me down  
In the emotional depths --  
The sombre soak'd velvet drape is hung upon me.  
Turning my feelings away from our so ignorant world:  
All the beautiful moments shared, deliberately push'd aside._

**He has thrown away the friendship they shared for so many years.**

_Be still -- harken the lure of night!  
bale in each its damndest shadow,  
cloth me in night, ne'er fell rue,  
in its face, behold! naught save grue.  
Pray, ne'er come hither daylight! --  
Wane to dust the wight,  
velvet darkness, thee we ourselves bestow! --  
Misery it in velvet fright!_

**He wants her to see the beauty in his underworld.  
He has come to terms with the darkness,  
and he has no wish to live above with the rest.  
He has condemned his soul to darkness.  
**

_Morn of a joyous day! Hower 'twixt weed;  
Fertile desert! Cheerful dirge!  
Misery me not! -- Man nor beast, envy me!  
Lest 'tis an act of wont._

**She now better understands his contradictions,  
but she fears he will trick her again.  
**

_Misery thee?! -- Rather misery me!  
For in Time's durance am I naught but wee._

**He thinks it's he who should be afraid,  
he's got everything to loose.  
**

_I bethink this fro my thoughts; hitherto, about this,  
I beheld to these words no tongue._

**She can't express her feelings.**

_Oft I waylay my tongue --  
Those of which are withal by my gnarléd heart not heed'd;  
Or doth the trostle sing with more glee  
at daybreak than at twilight?  
Many are the drapes that my past bury._

**He regrets some things he has said.  
He now sees that he has been wrong. **

_Sensing this pine is as deep as the deepest chasm.  
'Tis and hath e'er been merry blood to pest --  
Hither! -- Cede and fulfill my phantasm!  
To be adust for time longer can I not bide,  
Cherish me and sonorously do me laud --  
Hence the heart hale out thro' the chest!_

**It hurts her when he is hurting.  
It's not something she enjoys.  
She wants him to become the man he is in her mind.  
She can't stand the pain anymore.  
She wants him to truly love her. **

_Stay still patient;  
Wilt thou my sister of merciful troth be?  
I shall attempt the halter of thy life make less tighten'd!_

**He asks her to be his.  
This time he will try to do better. **

_Had I what it taketh I would do;  
I sense -- I cannot sense._

**She doesn't know if she can accept.**

_I cede my heart.  
Make haste! -- I pray -- Respond my plea!_

**He surrenders his heart to her.  
She needs to make a decision. **

_Sonorous to my ears are the words form'd by thy tongue.  
Conquer me! -- Waylay me! -- Swathe me 'twixt thy arms!  
Make me sense the wine which is drunk by queens.  
And let it flow white and full in taste o'er my lips._

**She is pleased with his proposal.  
She wants to engage in carnal pleasures with him.  
;-) **

_Make me sense the wine which is drunk by kings.  
And let it flow red and full in taste o'er my lips._

**He wants to also.**

_Ah! such delight I sense:  
Eternally and ne'erendingly;  
Savour the bitter grapes of life!  
A soulsister of thine I am._

**She is very happy!**

_Grant me thineself!  
I bore the woe in my heart;  
My heart was shatter'd into its tithe,  
as I depart embrace me.  
Save yet are its chambers in flood,  
and in paltry time will I re-awake --  
I love thee._

**His heart was broken,  
but it has been mended with renewed hope. **

_Let me openly greet thy kiss;_  
_the most loving and caring bites._

**It literally means what it says..**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have a strange mind. I've been trying to come to terms with it for decades. Hopefully this shed some light into what the hell I was thinking.


End file.
